bad blood
by molly3105
Summary: This is the next story after You will never stand alone. Amelia returns to Beacon Hills after have been gone for the last 5 mouths and she is still fighting against the evil witch that is trying to take control over her body and on top of that she is still not talking to Stiles, and what about Derek. What will happen between the two of them when the Argent s wants Derek dead.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Karen asked as she leaned in over the table to take Amelia´s hand in between her own.

"No, but i don´t think i have any choice."

"There is always a choice, baby." Karen said with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah and i made the wrong one out of anger and it almost killed me." She said, letting out a deep sigh." So i need to do this, because if she shows herself again, she wont be able to hurt anyone." Amelia said as she squeezed her mothers hand.

"It is the right choice and you know it, mom."

"If you are sure?" Karen said as she opened the book to the page she was looking for." We are going to need gypsy blood, a mandrakes head, henbane, datura, nux (an old), hemlock when do you want to do this?" Karen said closing the book.

"The soon the better." Amelia said as she pushed the chair away from the desk and leaned in over the table to leave a kiss on her mothers cheek before she turned to walk away, but she stopped at what her mother said next.

"When are you going to talk to him?"

Amelia closed her eyes for a second before turning around to look at her mother." Talk to who?" She asked, but already knowing the answer to the ...

"Stiles."

"How about never." Amelia said with an angry smile on her face as she turned back around and walked over to grab her backpack before walking out of the front door.

Amelia walked towards the school building as she ignored the other kids that were watching and whispering about her as she walked past them. Amelia walked opened the door to the building and she stopped walking when she sees Alison standing by her locker talking to Scott with a smile on her face, but the smile vanished when she sees Amelia standing there looking at them and she sees Scott turning his head to see what had gotten Alison´s attention he gives Amelia a nervous smile.

"I can´t do this." She said to herself as she turns around and walks away when she bumped into some one.

"Sorry." She stopped what she was about to say when she sees it was Stiles she bumped into." Okay, i am not sorry" She said as she takes a step to the side and walks out of the school building.

"Amelia, we need to talk." Stiles yells as he follows her out of the building.

"Fuck you." Amelia yells as she walks across the lawn as fast as she can because she can feel the anger rise with in her, just by hearing him calling out her name.

"Will you please stop!" Stiles said as he grabs a hold of her arm and turning her around to face him and he takes a step back as she pushed him away from her.

Amelia pointed a finger towards Stiles. "Stay away from me, i don´t want anything to do with you." She said as she turned back around.

"He was going to turn Lydia, i didn´t have a choice."

"You always have a choice and just like always when it come to Lydia fucking Martin. Other people always comes last and in this case it was my sister and now i had to play for it." She said as she turned, but stopped when Stiles walking in front of her.

"I didn´t tell you to go crazy and let a 300 year old crazy witch lose." Stiles said and he know he had gone to fare when he sees the tears that was showing in her eyes.

"No. You are right, Stiles." Amelia said as she placed a hand on her chest." That on was on me, but you made the choice that made me have to make a choice because you didn´t just have my sister killed, you also had me killed. But i guess that dosen´t matter because my name is not Lydia.

"What do you mean i had you killed?" He asked as he reached out his hand to her, only for her to slap his hand away.

"The knife was lased with poison and when i took her pain as my own i got the poison inside me as well, and when i took all that power it somehow left my body and in return i was left with a crazy bitch who through that mind games was more fun then ... pain.

"Please." Stiles begged her as he quickly wiped the tear that was running down his cheek.

"Go see the one you really care about." Amelia said with pain in her voice as she turned and left her former best friend standing in the middle of the lawn.

"I do care." Stiles whispered as he sees her walking towards the sidewalk and left the school and Stiles know where she was going, the same place she was always going, to Derek´s.

"She will come around." Stiles heard Scott saying behind him.

"No she wont and i don´t blame her. I had her sister killed." Stiles shook his head as he turned to Scott with a sad look on his face." Do you blame me as well?"

"Blame you for what?" Scott asked.

"That i choice Lydia in front of Amelia, that lead to her sister almost being killed?"

"Stiles i don´t want to be put in the middle of what is going on between you and Amelia because i love you both. But she is right about one thing."

Stiles ran a hand down his neck as he looked away from Amelia and back at Scott." Right about what?"

"You always do choice Lydia over anyone else." Scott said as he gave Stiles a sad look before turning and walked back to the school.

40 minuet later Amelia found herself at Derek´s place

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked as he moved his arms around her from behind as he leaned his head on top of hears.

"No, but i don´t want what happened that night to ever happened again." Amelia said as she turned her head up to look at him with a sad smile before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

"There are something we need to talk about." Derek told her in between kisses.

"What?"

"About your Father." Derek felt her stop kissing him as she turned around in his arm and moved them around his neck.

"There is nothing to talk about." She said as she leaned into kiss him, but she leaned her head to the side when he moved his head to the side.

"What."

"I need you to know that i care about you i mean i really care about you. I need you to know that." Derek said as he moved his hands down her back.

"What does that have to do with Argent?" Amelia asked as she ran her finger through the hair on the back of his neck and she let out a smile as she sees him closing his eyes and let out a small growl.

"You have to stop doing that." Derek said as he opened his eyes to see the smile on her face, but he could feel the pain she was hiding beneath the smile she had on.

"So Chris Argent is your dad?"

"And the good moment is over." Amelia said as she let go of the hair on the back of his neck as she tried to moved out of his arms." You can let go now."

"No."

Amelia raised an eyebrow." No?"

"We have to talk about this at some point."

"How about never." She said as she tried to move his arm away.

Derek held on her as he felt her moving in his arms." Your dad is a hunter and i am a werewolf."

"So what, if he is my dad. It is just blood, that doesn´t make him my dad." She said getting angry by this point.

" Maybe not, but in this case it dose, because hunting is in your family´s blood."

"No." Amelia said as she used her powers to make Derek lose the hold he had on her and she turned and walked towards the door, but before she could reach it, Derek was in front of her blocking her path to the door.

"Get out of my way!"

"How about you make me." Derek said." And you can´t use your powers because you are about to lose them." He said moving his arms across his chest with a smile on his face.

"Fine." Amelia said as she moved to the side and so did Derek and that when on for a few minuet. Amelia narrowed her eyes before she threw a punch that Derek grabbed right away and pulled it behind her back as he pushed her up against his body.

"See, not so easy now is it?" Derek said with a smile.

Amelia smiled back at him as she leaned in to kiss him, she smiled into the kiss when she felt him letting go of her arm as his hands moved his hands onto her hips and before she know what had happened, Derek pushed her up against the wall as he moved his hands down her lags and he lifted her into her off her feet so he could move her lags around his waist as he started to leave sloppy kisses down the side of her neck.

"I don´t know if this is a good idea." Amelia said between the moans that left her mouth as she fisted her fingers into his hair.

"Do you want me to stop?" Derek said into her ear before biting down on her earlobe.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked as he moved away so he could look at her and when she kissed him back, he knew he had his answer so he kissed her back as he moved then off the wall and towards the mattress that was laying on the floor.

Amelia smiled as she walked across the lawn to her house, but the smile vanished when she looked up to find Chris and her mother standing on the front porch waiting for her.

"What is he doing her?" Amelia asked as she looked at her mother.

"We need to talk." Chris said as he looked down at his daughter.

"I have nothing to say to you." Amelia said as she walked up the steps and pushed her way between her mom and dad.

"Amelia we need to talk to you." Karen said as she and Chris walked after her.

"Why can´t people just leave me the hell alone!" She yelled as she turned around to look at them.

"Alison want to talk to you." Chris said.

"Yeah well i don´t want to talk to her, you or Stiles." She said as she turned to walk up the steps.

"Then how about me?" She heard Scott asked.

Amelia turned around on the step to see Chris and her mother had turned as well to see Scott standing in the doorway f the house as he looked up at Amelia.

"Why are you here?" Amelia asked.

"Because you are my friend and i am worried about you." Scott said as he quickly looked Chris way as he walked towards Amelia.

"I am fine and in a couple days it will all be over."

"What?" Scott asked as he sees Amelia looking behind him so he turned his head to see she was looking at her mother and Scott raised an eyebrow at the sad look on her mothers face.

" What is going on?" Scott asked as he looked between Amelia and her mother.

"Amelia is making me bind her powers."

"Which means?" Scott asked as he looked back at Karen.

"It means she wont have her powers anymore."

"No!" Chris said as he turned his head towards Karen with a finger pointing at her." You can´t do that."

"You don´t have a say in the matter!" Amelia yelled and she looked up when the light bulb above then started to flicker and a smile finds it way onto her lips as she starts at it and a second later the light bulb brakes and glass fall to the floor.

"Enough!" Karen yelled as she held up her hands to push Amelia away from Scott.

" _Make me."_ Amelia said with an evil smile on her lips as she turns her head towards Scott." _Why are you really hear Scotty? Hmm."_

Amelia said as she sat down on the step as she pointed a finger at him." _Ahh. The famous Lydia Martin i been hearing so much about is missting."_ Amelia said as she started laughing." _You didn´t came here for Amelia you came here for Stiles. This is so good."_ Amelia said as she clapped her hands together as she looked towards Karen.

" _So she want to remove her powers and i am sorry, but i can´t let you do that."_ Amelia said as she moved her hand into the pocked of her jacked and took out a bottle and held it up for the three of them to see.

" _Gypsy blood."_ She said as she opened her hand as she turned her the palm of her hand upside down, making the bottle fall to the ground making the bottle break and she looks down to see the blood on the floor beneath her feet before she looked up at Karen.

"Scott, leave!" Karen yelled as she pushed Chris behind her.

"No!" Scott said as he got down on his knees in front of Amelia as he took her face into his hands." I know you are still in there so fight!"

"Scott!" Karen moved towards them, but Chris pulled her back.

"What are you doing!?" Karen said as she turned her head to look at Chris.

"Look at her hand." Chris said as he nodded his head Amelia.

Karen looked down to see Amelia´s hand grabbed a hold of the sleeve of his jacked.

Amelia looked up at Scott with tears running down her cheeks, but a second later it vanished." _Maybe she don´t want me to leave."_ Amelia said as she moved her hand around Scott throat.

"Ames!" Scott said as he tried to remove her hand with his wolf power but his eyes when wide as he feels her grip harder around his throat.

 _"Did you know what it did to her, to find out what Stiles did. It broke her heart to know that Stiles once again, choices Lydia over her."_ Amelia started to laugh as she moved Scott´s head to the side so she could look at Chris and Karen.

 _"And then she finds out that her dad is not her real dad. Really Karen."_ Amelia said with a disappointed look in her eyes." _A hunter, really? Don´t this family have some selv respect anymore. A hunter of all thing you could mix or blood with."_

"Ames, fight her!" Scott said between breaths.

Amelia was about to say something when she felt something wet being splashed in her face." _No, you can do that!"_ She yells as she pushed Scott away from her as she walked towards Chris and pushed him op against the wall.

 _"_ Chris!" Karen yelled out as Scott walks over and pushed her behind him as the sees Amelia holding Chris against the wall as she shakes.

" _Do you know what you have done!?"_ Amelia yelled as she moved her finger nails into his throat.

Chris leaned in so they noses where almost touching." Getting you the hell out of my daughter!"

" _Lillie Flower"_ Amelia screamed in his face.

Chris smiled as he sees the Green eyes was slowly starts to turned blue." Golden Lillie Flower." He said as he sees her eyes wide.

 _"You can´t do that."_ She screams as she falls to her knees.

"Amelia!"

Amelia turns her head towards the door to see Stiles standing in the doorway with a scared look on his face.

She started to laugh." _Do you really thing she will ever forgive you? She hates you. She wish she had never meet you."_

"She don´t mean that." Stiles said as a tear fall down his cheek.

" _You are nothing to her."_ Amelia screamed and she starts to laugh as she sees the heart broking look on the boys face.

"You take that back!" Stiles yelled back at her as he felt his heart break at her words.

Amelia shook her head." Leave me alone!" She yelled as she moved her hands on each sided of her head as she started to scream.

Stiles moved towards her and got down on his knees as he moved his hand around her." Don´t." Stiles whispered against her ear.

"I hate you!"

"I know you do." Stiles said as he tried to hold on to her as she moved around in his arms." But not matter what you say, it doesn´t change the fact that i love you." Stiles said.

"Go to hell!"

"I love you."

"I love you to." Amelia heard Scott say as he moved sat down so he was facing her as he took a hold of her hands.

"Nooo!" Amelia screamed as she felt the darkness inside her grapping a hold of her.

"What is happening to her!?" Stiles yelled as he turned to look at Karen and Chris.

"She is fighting, she wont let go." Chris said as he as he pushed Scott to the side as he took a hold of Amelia´s face.

"I am so sorry." Chris said with pain in his voice.

 _"Go to hell!"_

Chris pulled something out of his pocked and Amelia´s eyes when wide when she sees the golden flower leave in his hand.

 _"No!"_

"I am sorry." Chris said as he pushed the leave into her mouth and moves his hand over it so she couldn´t spit it out.

"What the hell are you doing!?"Stiles yelled as he feels Amelia trying to move Chris hand away from her mouth.

"Hold her down!" He said as he turned his head towards Scott.

"Hold her down!"

Scott pushed Stiles away as he grabs a hold of Amelia trapping her arms between her side and a few second later the hand that was on Chris´s face falls to the floor and he feels Amelia going limp in his arms.

"What the hell did you do!?" Stiles and Scott yells as the sees Amelia laying in Scott´s arms.

"I banished her from Amelia, but i don´t know for how long." Chris said as he moved some hair away from Amelia´s face." Give her to me." Chris said.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"Give me my daughter. I wont ask you again." Chris said as he started at Scott.

Scott looked down at Amelia before letting go of her, he felt Chris taking her into his arms.

"You are going to stay away from both of my girls." Chris said as he turned with Amelia in his arms and walked up the steps.

"You should both leave." Karen said as she started at the boys.

"Mrs. Blackmore." Stiles said as he turned to look at Amelia´s mom with a painted look on his face.

"I want to two of you to leave now." Karen said as she pointed her hand behind her.

Scott and stiles looked at each other before walking towards the door, but Stiles turned around so he could look at her.

"I am really sorry, i never..." Stiles closed his mouth as Karen held up her hand to stop him.

"Just leave." Karen said.

"I am sorry." Stiles said as Scott pulled him out of the door.

Chris opened the door to Amelia´s bedroom and walked in and placed her sleeping form on the bed. "You know she is going to need help?" Chris said as he looked over his shoulder to see Karen standing in the doorway to the room.

"I am sent her to my parents. They will know what to do." Karen said as she walked over and sat down beside Chris as the started at there daughters sleeping.

"Good." Chris said because he need Amelia out of Beacon Hills before his father arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia looked up at the Blackmore house as hold she had on the strap of her backpack as she let out a deep sigh.

"You can do this." Amelia told herself as she walked up the step and before she could opened the front door it was opened and she saw her mother taking a step back in shook to see her oldest daughter standing there in front of her.

"Hey, mom." Amelia said nervously as she waited for her mother to say something.

"Amelia." Karen said before she pulls Amelia into her arms and she smiles when she feels Amelia hugging her back, and the stand there for a few minuet before Karen pulls back and place her hands on Amelia´s cheek.

" I am okay, mom." Amelia said with hears in her eyes as she moved a hand up to touch her mothers left hand that was still on her cheek.

"I missed you so much." Karen said as she once again pulls Amelia to her." What are you doing back so soon, is everything okay?" Karen asked as she pulls Amelia back so she can look into her eyes.

"Grandma told me what has been happening, and she said i was ready to come home if i wanted to." Amelia said with a smile." So here i am.

"She told you about Victoria." Karen said getting angry that her mom would tell Amelia about it, but her eyes snapped back to Amelia when she realized why Amelia had really come back.

"You are back because of Derek? aren´t you?" Karen asked and she knew she was right when Amelia didn´t say anything." You are finally in control of her and you want to ruin it all for him?" Karen asked in anger.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Mom, please don´t start." Amelia said walking into the house and dropped her backpack on the floor." I just got back, can´t you just be happy to see me?" She asked as she turned around to look at her mother.

"I am happy to see you, you have no idea how happy i am." Karen said, pointing a hand against her chest." But I can´t lose you again.

"Mom, you are not going to lose me." Amelia said as she walks over and reach out for her mothers hands." Eva only comes out to play when i want her to now."

"Is that supposed to be funny? What happens if she doesn´t want to leave, what then, ha?"

"She will because she knows what will happens if she doesn´t and if she doesn´t leave me and grams have a plan B."

Amelia said as she turnes and walks into the kitchen and she takes an apple out of the fruit bowl before she sits down by the table and she was about to take a bit out of the apple when she sees her mother walking into the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"This was your grams idea, wasn´t it?" Karen asked as she sat down on the other side of the table so she was facing her daughter.

"Yes, but last time she showed up, that was two mouths ago." Amelia let out a sigh." Mom i am really okay."

"If you are sure?" Karen asked as she leaned back in her chair as she stared at Amelia taking a bit out of the apple." You have changed?" Karen said.

"Is that good or bad?" Amelia asked as she took another bit of the apple.

"You look happy." Karen said.

"For the frist time in a long time i feel happy."

"Happy enough to talk to Stiles?"

Amelia smiled vanished at the sound of Stiles name." Not that happy." She said as she stood up." I am going to my room to take a nap, it been a long road getting here." She said as she walked over to leave a kiss on her mother cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

Amelia walked down the hallway towards her room, she opened the door to her room and walks inside and dropped her backpack against the desk and she was about to walk away when she sees an letter laying on the middle of the desk with her name on it. Amelia takes the letter into her hands as she sit down on the chair as she opens it.

 _Hey, Amelia it is me Stiles. I know you are going to want to threw this way, but before you do please, please read this._

Amelia closed the letter and got of the chair, but she stopped half way towards her bed before she turned back around and walked back to her desk and took the letter in her hands and walked over to sit on her bed. Letting out a deep breath before she opened it again.

 _Okay so i hope you are still reading this because i have so many thing i want to say to you, and i know this is the only way for me to tell you. So here goes. Frist i want to say how sorry i am for everything that had happened between us, and i know it is all my doing and you have every right to be angry with me. I really can blame you for the choice i made that night, but i want you to know that if it had come down to save you or Lydia it was always going to be you. I know it doesn´t change what happened to Sophie okay, just. I need you to know you were never my second choice you where and always will my frist choice. So if you are back and reading this, just know i am going to win your trust back because life with out you is just not the same and i know Scott misses you to. He told be he had been to your house a few times after you left, asking your mom when you will be back or if you were ever going to come back._

 _Love Stiles_

 _Ps. Look under your pillow._

Amelia turned around to lift her pillow up and she sees a picture laying there, she reach out her hand to grab it and she sees it a picture of her and Stiles. Amelia was sitting on the floor and behind her Stiles where sitting with his arms around her and the both had big smiles on their faces. She remembered when that picture was talking, it was the year they had Stiles and his dad over for Christmas because Amelia didn´t like the fact that Stiles and his dad were alone on Christmas so she had begged and begged her mother for then to come and it had turnes out to be one of the best Christmas she had ever had.

Amelia lay down on the bed, holding the picture close to her chest as she closed her eyes, and when she woke sometime later she felt something was not right, but she could not put her finger on what it was, so she got out of bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black blouse and pulled it over the top she already had on and she pulled on her running shoes and pulled her now brown-hair into a ponytail so you could really see the pink she had down at the end of her long hair. She ran down the stair and walked into the kitchen to find her mom and stepdad sitting by the kitchen table talking.

"Hey, mom?" Amelia saw the stopped talking as the heard her calling out for her mother." What is going on?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow as she pointed a finger between the two grow ups.

"Nothing much." Jim said as he moved the chair away from the table so he could turned around and hug Amelia." It is good to have you back kiddo." Jim said.

"It is good to be back." Amelia said as she looked around before looking back at Jim and her mom." Where is Sophie?"

"She is staying at Ella´s to night."

"Cool." Amelia said as she pointed a finger over her shoulder." I am going to run for a bit."

Jim and Karen looked at each other before looking back at Amelia." When did you start running?" Karen asked.

"Back in England, it helps me when i need to relax." Amelia said as she gave them a wave as she turned and walked into the hallway and out of the front door, she put her headphones into her ears as she started to run down the street and a few miles away from her street she stopped to caught her breath when she turned her head to see a back car speeding down the street and Amelia swore it was Chris Argent in the car, she shook her shoulder and started to run when another black car drove past her and then another car followed a few second later.

" _Hunters means trouble."_ Eva´s voice said inside her mind.

 _"_ That is not or problem." Amelia said as she turned back the way she had come from.

" _What if they are after that brown-haired were...werewolf you always dream about. First it is your mother with the hunter and now you with a werewolf. What when wrong with this family."_ Eva´s voice yelled inside her mined this time, making Amelia rub the side of her head.

"Will you just shut up already!" Amelia asked and before she know what had happened she blinked her eyes to see she stood on the other side of the street of the police station.

"What the hell did you do!"

 _"You are welcome."_ Eva said as she pointed Amelia´s finger towards the back off the station and she sees Chris Argent carried Alison in his arms, and she sees him putting her in the back of the black car she saw driving down the road.

Amelia looked back towards the station and that is when she sees there is a inside the station, and she knew she had to do something, so she hurried towards the station and she takes a step back when the blames blocks her path. Taking a deep breath as she lifted her hands towards the flames and she can feel the flames where almost touching the palms of her hand when she sees the flames starting to vanish, she slowly steps inside the station with her hands as she makes the fire around her vanish all together, and when she are sure it is all gone she makes her way around the corner and she stops when she see a pair off feet on the floor, she hurries around to corner and she sees Stiles laying on the floor.

"Stiles?"

Stiles lifted his head when he feel a hand on his back and his eye when wide as he sees Amelia on her knees in front of him.

"Amelia?" Stiles blinks his eyes a few times to make sure he was really seeing her there.

"It is me." Amelia says as she pulles his head down so she can see the cut on the back of his neck, when she hears Stiles mumbled words.

"What?" She asked as he continued on mumbling something so she lifted his head." What!?"

"My dad." Stiles said as he tried to lift his hand towards where his dad was laying.

Amelia sees Stiles was trying to show her something so she turned her head to see the sheriff laying on the floor and Melissa was inside the cages.

"I got them." She said as she let go of Stiles head as she walked towards the two grown ups.

Melissa looks up through her teary eyes to see Amelia walking towards her." Amelia?"

"Hey, miss McCall." Amelia said as she bowed down to check the sheriff for a puls." He is going to be okay." Amelia said as she moved towards the cages.

"I through you were in England?" Melissa asked with a confused look on her face.

"I was." Amelia said as she walks over to grab the keys from the desk drawer" But now i am back." She said as she opened the cages door.

"Help the sheriff." Amelia said as she turns around and walk back towards Stiles, but she stops in her tracks when she sees Derek standing there staring at her like he could not believe she was really there.

"Help!" They both heard coming from below them and they both looks down to see Stiles waving his hand to get their attention.

"Help me!" Amelia said as she get down to help Stiles off the floor.

"I got him." Derek said as he moved Stiles arm around his neck and Amelia moved his other arm around her own neck as they together carried Stiles out of the station.

Amelia and Derek carried Stiles across the street where Derek placed Stiles in her arms after she sat down on the sidewalk.

"When did you get back?" Derek asked as he stared down at her to see her looking at Stiles.

Amelia looked up to at Derek." I gat back this morning." She said as she nodded her head towards the station." You should ..." She stopped what she was about to say when she sees Derek was gone, and she let out a sigh.

Stiles blinked his eyes a few times to make sure it was really Amelia he was seeing and since he didn´t trust his mind right now he poked her in the chest to make sure she was in fact real.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked annoyed as she looked down to see Stiles was starting at her with wide eyes.

"You are real." Stiles said letting out a happy sigh as he reach his hand up to touch her face and he frowned when she slapped his hand way, so he tried again.

"Will you stop that!?" Amelia said again.

"You are real!" Stiles yelled.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Amelia asked.

"The Kanima." Stiles said.

" _A Kanima means bad new. If a Kanima is lose in Beacon Hills, no one is safe."_ Eva told Amelia.

"Amelia!" She heard someone calling out her name and she saw Melissa running towards her and Melissa got down on her knees beside then as she checked Stiles puls.

"He is going to be okay." Melissa said with a sigh of relief.

"Good." Amelia said as she moved Stiles towards Melissa." Take him." She said as she got back on her feet and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going!" Melissa yelled after her.

"There is something i need to do." She said as she continued to walk down the street as Melissa called out her name.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amelia!" A happy voice called out and a few second later she felt some one jumping down on the bed beside her, she opened her eyes to see Sophie and she smiled as she sat up in her bed as she moved her arms around her sisters neck.

"I can´t believe you are really here." Sophie said as she hugged Amelia closer to her body.

"I am here." Amelia said as she placed a kiss on Sophie´s head before pulled her away so she could look at Sophie, and she smiled as she took a piece of her sister now blond hair in between her fingers.

"You are a blond, it looks good on you."

"And you are a brown, and." Sophie raised and eyebrow as she sees the bright pink color in Amelia´s hair." And pink."

"I guess we both needed a change." She said as the sat there staring at each other.

"I have something for you." Amelia said as she moved off the bed and when over to grab her backpack and she pulled out a black box and as she turned around she held out the box towards Sophie.

"What is it?" Sophie said with a smile as she took the box into her hands.

"Opened it." Amelia said as she sad back down on the bed as she watch Sophie opening the box and she bit her lower lip as she sees Sophie running her finger down the neckles.

Sophie looked up at her sister with a smile on her face." It is a..."

"It is a moonstone."

"Moonstone, my birth stone." Sophie said as she looks back down at moonstone that was formed in a shape of tear drop.

Amelia laughed as she shook her head as she took the neckles out and placed it in the palm of her hand." It is a moonstone, pearl and alexandrite into one stone." She said as she looked up at Sophie with a sad look in her eyes. "It will light up when witch hunters are near you."

Sophie looked up at her with a sad look on her own face." It was not your fault what happened to me, you do know that, right?" Sophie said as she placed her hand on Amelia´s cheek.

" Watching you laying there" Amelia took a deep breath." I had never been so scared in my life, you... you died in my arms."

Sophie placed her hand on Amelia´s other cheek so she could look into Amelia´s eyes." You saved me to." Sophie said with a smile on her face.

"Did mom tell you why, How the witch hunters found you?"

"She did." Sophie said as she moved her hands off Amelia´s cheek so she could take the boks out of Amelia´s hand so she could pulled the neckles out as she opened the lock and moved around her neck so she could closed it.

"I forgave him and you should to." Sophie said.

"I can´t." Amelia with a sad look on her face.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"I just can´t." Amelia said as she leaned in so she could place a kiss on her sisters cheek." You should get ready for school." Amelia said.

"What about you?" Sophie said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have until Monday." Amelia said with a grin on her face.

Sophie looked up to see the smile Amelia´s face, she reached out for the pillow and threw it Amelia´s face." You suck." She said as she moved off the bed, but she stopped by the door." Hey." She said as she turned back to look at Amelia.

"Yeah?" Amelia said as she looked over at Sophie.

"I am glad you are back." She said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Me to." Amelia said.

"Are you?" She heard Derek´s voice asking from behind her.

Amelia turned her head to find Derek standing by the window with his arms cross his chest.

"Do you want me to lie, will that make you feel better?" Amelia asked as she moved off the bed as she walked towards her dresser and opened it as she pulled out a white t-shirt.

"Yes!" Derek said as he followed her with his eyes.

"Then yes, i am happy to be back." Amelia said as she pulled her top over her head and threw it into the floor beside her, and pulled the i love Marvel t-shirt over her head.

"No you are not." Derek said as he unfolded his arms as he walked towards her." I feel the anger and sadness rolling off you." He said as he took her moved his hands into hers and he smiled a little because her heart jumped a beat, just like it always did when he took her hands into his own.

"Why are you back?"

"You really want to know?" Amelia asked as she looked down at their hands.

"Yes."

"I came back because of you." Amelia said as she looked up at him." I came back..."

Derek hung his head as he let out a sight." You know about Victoria." He said as he let go of her hands as he turned around, running a hand down the back of his neck.

"Derek."

"You shouldn´t have come back."

"How can you say that!?" Amelia asked hurt.

"Because i don´t want to be the thing that keeps you away from knowing your dad or sister."

"He is not my dad or si..."

"But the are!" Derek yelled as he took a step towards her and his eyes wide when he sees her taking a step back." I don´t want you to protect me."

"Why not!" Amelia yelled back at him.

"Because they are out for blood and i don´t want it to be yours as well!" Derek said as he grabbed a hold of her arms as he backed her up against the dresser.

"I care to much about you to let that happen." Derek said as he moved his hands onto her hips and pulled her closer to his body making them both groan out.

"I am going to protect you, whatever you like it or not." Amelia said as she moved her hands up his chest so she could move then around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as he moved his forehead against hers.

"Whatever you want." Amelia answered.

Derek growled out as he smashed his lips against her and Amelia moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes as she felt his lips against her neck and before she could realized what was happening she heard the window close, she opened her eyes to find Derek was gone.

"Real mature, Derek!" She yelled knowing he could hear her.

She shook her head as she walked over to sit down on the bed, when she remembered what she was suppose to do, so she got off the bed as she made her way towards the attic.


End file.
